Un milagro de Navidad
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Harry y Ginny. Buscando una Navidad Prohibida


Un Milagro de Navidad

**ALERTA!! SPOILER: "HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO", QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS...  
**  
_A/N: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo estoy aquí con mi nuevo fan ficción. Espero que les guste... se me ocurrió cuando armaba mi arbolito en mi casita... y durmiendo también...  
_  
**Un Milagro de Navidad**

Ya era Diciembre y en Hogwarts, y todo el mundo mágico incluido, todo era de color negro y gris. En estas fechas, Hogwarts solía ser de tono blanco, por la nieve, y de múltiples colores por la Navidad (y cuando uno se refiere a colores van incluidos los típicos de Navidad: rojo, verde, dorado y blanco). Sin embargo, este año era la excepción: después de tantas cosas horribles que habían estado pasando en ese lugar, y en todo el mundo mágico, nadie tenía ganas de festejar la Navidad.

Todas las ganas se habían ido seis meses atrás, en Junio, con la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, la muerte de alguien tan querido como Dumbledore era sólo el comienzo, luego de esa tarde en que lo sepultaron en el cementerio de Hogwarts, a lo largo de los meses, se desencadenaron eventos terribles: ataques a la comunidad muggle por doquier, muchos enfrentamientos entre Voldemort y sus mortífagos contra los aurores del Ministerio de Magia y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la clausura de Hogwarts para los niños menores de quince años, dejando sólo a una poquísima cantidad de alumnos, ya que muchas padres no dejaron que sus hijos vayan al colegio con las cosas que pasaban a diario. Y todo sólo se debía a la muerte de la única persona a quien Voldemort temía.

Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts sólo porque Remus Lupin, ya casado con Tonks, se lo había implorado:  
"Harry, debes ir a Hogwarts, si no vas Dumbledore, Sirius y Cedric Diggory murieron en vano, por no hablar de tus padres, quedarte aquí no resolverá nada... creo que tanto Sirius como tus padres y Dumbledore querrían que terminases tus estudios... antes que digas nada, te diré que la Orden ó, mejor dicho, parte de ella, se mudara a Hogwarts para mayor seguridad, así estarás informado siempre... No puedes enfrentar esta guerra aún, Harry...Te falta el entrenamiento necesario... ya podrás participar, Harry,... sólo espera unos meses más... sólo unos meses más..." le había dicho Lupin, apenas él había arribado a la Casa Black, que ahora era su casa y la compartía con él y Tonks, y a diario con los otros miembros de la Orden, porque allí seguía siendo el cuartel general. Harry había aceptado el discurso de Lupin, no muy persuadido, sólo para satisfacerlo, porque él sí quería pelear en esa guerra. El discurso de Lupin siempre estaba en su cabeza, para así no desanimarse, los que necesitaban entrenamiento eran los aurors, no él, ya había tenido el suficiente durante todos sus años en Hogwarts...

En la torre de Gryffindor eran muy pocos realmente: Ginny y Ron, quienes habían amenazado a sus padres que si no los dejaban volver terminarían juntando basura en el mundo muggle; Lavender Brown y Hermione, tenían padres muggles, así que podían mentir sobre los verdaderos sucesos que ocurrían; Neville, quien también había amenazado a su abuela; y por último, Harry.

De Slytherin no había nadie, seguramente todos debían estar como mortífagos para Voldemort, lo que extrañaba era que no hubiese ningún espía, tal vez no querían que pasara lo mismo que con los cobardes de Snape y Malfoy, pensaba constantemente Harry, preocupado.

Tanto de Hufflepuff como de Ravenclaw, sólo sumaban seis: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Hufflepuff; Luna Lovegood y Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw.

Todas las casas habían sido juntadas para comer, en las clases sólo se los dividía por curso, pero todas las casas estudiaban juntas. Por ejemplo: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de sexto curso estudiaban juntas.

Como director había asumido Minerva McGonagall y como subdirector, el profesor Jules Flitwick. Flitwick, seguía siendo el jefe de Ravenclaw, al igual que la profesora Sprout de Hufflepuff, lo que había cambiado era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, ya que McGonagall no podía hacerse cargo, y era el profesor Rubeus Hagrid. O, mejor dicho, Hagrid, quien tenía suficientes problemas con sus nuevas criaturas terribles: los mini-dragones.

Ahora, sigamos hablando de Navidad. Nadie quería festejarla, excepto algunos alumnos... todas las casas, pero los de Gryffindor eran algo especial...

-¡Ya te dije que el arbolito se arma el ocho de Diciembre!-vociferaba Hermione, un poco enojada.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, Hermione!. ¡Además armarlo un día antes no hace diferencia...!-le contestaba Ron, con las orejas rojas. Odiaba discutir con su novia.

-¡¡Sí que hace diferencia!! ¡¡Trae mala suerte!! ¡¡Y no me grites, Ronald!!-gritó Hermione, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, porque a Ron no le gustaba que le dijeran así.

-¡Tu empezaste!-contestó Ron, enojado

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Ginny, cansada, antes de que Hermione abriera la boca para contestar-. La verdad es que no los entiendo, ¿cómo pueden ser que estén de novios y llevarse así?, no lo creo aún...

Los seis miembros de Gryffindor se hallaban en la sala Común esa noche, junto al fuego, por el frío que hacía, se rieron del comentario.

En cuanto dijo eso, Ron y Hermione se miraron:

-Lo siento, cariño... Ronnie...-empezó Hermione, arrepentida y acercándose a Ron.

-No tienes que disculparte, Hermy... cariño...-dijo Ron, dejando que ella jugase con los botones de su camisa.

-Shhh-lo calló Hermione, poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios.

Ron, en respuesta, sacó el dedo y besó a Hermione, apasionadamente. Ginny y Lavender suspiraron juntas en un "¡AHHHHHH!" de ternura.

-¡Hey!. ¡Están en público!-gritó Harry, en tono burlón-. No somos muchos, pero los estamos viendo...

Más risas. Hacía mucho que no se reían así... desde hacía seis meses, para ser exactos... Ni Ron ni Hermione se enrojecieron.

-Ojo con lo que dices, Potter...-lo amenazó Ron, riendo y abrazando a Hermione por la cintura- Tú eres el menos indicado... andar por los rincones besuqueándote con mi hermanita... no es tu mejor defensa...

Muchas más risas. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá, sofocados.

-Oh, cállate...-dijo Harry, avergonzado, pero sonriendo a Ginny, quien se había puesto colorada.

-Mañana es el día para armar el arbolito, ¿no?-preguntó Neville.

-Sí...-lo cortó Hermione, sin ganas de volver a discutir con Ron.

Por un rato, nadie dijo nada hasta que Lavender se paró del sillón que ocupaba, bostezando.

-Si a nadie le molesta me iré a la cama...-dijo, estirándose.

-Buenas noches, Lavender-coreó el resto.

-Ron,... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, Neville-respondió Ron, mientras acariciaba a Hermione, quien tenia apoyada su cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Lavender se ha enojado contigo?

-No, ella sale con Michael Corner-contestó Ron.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama-dijeron Ron, Hermione y Neville al mismo tiempo y levantándose.

Todos volvieron a reír.

-Buenas noches, chicos-contestaron Harry y Ginny.

Cuando Neville y Ron desaparecieron de la escalera de caracol y Hermione de la de ella, Ginny se acercó a Harry.

-Me parece-dijo ella, acercándose al sillón donde estaba Harry y sentándose en el posabrazos- que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, Potter...

-Tal vez, Weasley...-respondió él, acercándose a los labios de Ginny, sonriendo.

-No lo sé, Harry-respondió ella, parándolo.

-Si lo que te preocupa...-dijo Harry, sin aceptar el rechazo de Ginny así como así-es lo que va pasar ahora entre nosotros...

-Bueno, sí-respondió ella, decidida y sin cambiar su postura.

Harry miró a Ginny. ¿Realmente lo creía capaz de volver hacer lo mismo que había hecho en Junio?

-Ginny, yo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por lo que hice porque no tiene nombre... ya entendí que no hay ninguna manera de hacer que tú no pelees en la guerra... yo pensaba que la había, pero no. Tú estás tan ligada al mundo mágico, como yo... y no hay manera de que yo te saque de él... sería tan trágico como volver con los Dursley...

Ginny lo miró. Harry también la miró y se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba.

-Por fin lo entendiste-llorisqueó Ginny.

-Gin, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Harry, resuelto.

-Sí, Harry-respondió ella, llorando y abrazándolo.

-Te juro que no estarás decepcionada-dijo él, dándole un beso.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Ginny se apartó.

-Me iré a dormir.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Harry y subió a su habitación que compartía con Hermione y Lavender, dejando a Harry muy contento, tanto que esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que no hacía hace mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Gryffindor bajaron juntos a desayunar. Ron y Hermione iban tomados de la mano adelante, le seguían Ginny y Harry, quienes iban abrazados y luego venían Neville y Lavender, quienes se sentían un tanto incómodos.

El Gran Salón estaba muy vacío desde que muchos se habían ido, pero más aún ahora porque no había el tradicional árbol de Navidad allí ó sus usuales adornos. Se sentaron en la única mesa ubicada en el medio del Gran Salón que había, aparte de la de los profesores, y notaron que McGonagall aún no había llegado.

-¿Armarán los doce árboles esta Navidad?-preguntó Michael Corner, abrazando por la cintura a Lavender, su novia.

-No se sabe-respondió Hannah Abbott, desde los grandes brazos de Ernie Macmillan.

-Me parece que tienes razón, mi amor-aceptó Ernie.

-Creo que "mi amor" se está equivocando-dijo la voz soñadora de Luna Lovegood, que recién llegaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Susan Bones, dejándose de besar con su novio, Justin Finch- Fletchley.

-Porque McGonagall ha dejado esto en cada sala Común-respondió Luna, agitando el pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

-Déjame ver eso-dijo Harry, soltando a Ginny.

-¡Léelo en voz alta!-pidieron todos.

-Está bien-aceptó Harry.

**ATENCION:**

Se les informa a los alumnos que, debido a los acontecimientos pasados, este año NO se celebrará Navidad...

-¡Vieja maldita!-dijeron Justin y Ron.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-protestaron Hermione y Lavender.

-No lo puedo creer-negaron Neville y los Hufflepuff juntos.

-¡Esperen sigue!-llamó Harry.

**... La verdad, niños, no me hace ninguna gracia, pero la orden viene de arriba, del Ministerio, y yo no puedo hacer nada, ya traté, pero el ministro es de corazón frío.**

Lo siento.

Firmado:

Minerva McGonagall, directora.  
  
-El ministro NO puede hacernos esto...-dijo Hermione, indignada.

-No, es cierto...-dijo Harry, pensativo- ¡tengo una idea!

Todos los que estaban maldiciendo y/ó criticando al ministro se pararon en seco y miraron a Harry.

-Festejemos Navidad, igual.

-Bueno, está bien.

Todos comenzaron a preparar un plan para festejar la Navidad igual, estaban seguros de que por más que McGonagall fuera estricta no diría nada al respecto.

Con el pasar de los días, Hogwarts se fue convirtiendo en un castillo totalmente blanco, pero por dentro el clima era muy triste y gris. La orden del ministro no había cambiado, y ellos no habían podido hablar con McGonagall. Sin embargo, adentro, en la torre de Gryffindor para ser precisos, el clima ni la orden del ministro no importaban porque era totalmente navideño, lleno de amistad y amor.

La fiesta de Navidad se haría el veinticuatro de Diciembre y duraría hasta el otro día. Ron y Harry se escaparon por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta a Honeydukes para comprar adornos y comida (golosinas típicas de otras navidades pasadas en Hogwarts) el miércoles de la semana navideña. Habían conseguido adornos muy bonitos; comprado golosinas muy ricas y cerveza de manteca (la comida se la habían pedido a los elfos, quienes se las pasarían el mismo veinticuatro); y también trajeron regalos para todos, pero lo más caros fueron para sus novias. Ron le compró a Hermione un libro titulado: "Runas del amor:¿mito ó realidad?", y Harry a Ginny: un collar con una hermosa rosa plateada llena de diamantes.

Los chicos y chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se mudaron a la sala Común de Gryffindor para ayudar. Las chicas decoraban la sala Común, mientras los chicos preparaban el árbol y los regalos. La estrella del árbol la pusieron Ron y Hermione: él la levantó con una fuerza increíble y ella puso la estrella en la punta del árbol. Una escena muy conmovedora, que debió ser sorteada porque todas las parejas querían hacer lo mismo. Toda la sala Común estaba decorada muy bonita.

La mañana del 24, una discusión entre las chicas tenía lugar. Además había un fuerte olor horrible, que hizo que los chicos se tapasen las narices.

-¡Te dije que era demasiado muerdágo, Lavender!-gritaba Ginny.

-¡Ahora hay olor por todas partes!-decía Hermione.

-¡Pronto todo estará lleno de nargles!-nadie dijo nada pensando en lo que había dicho Luna, pero luego empezaron devuelta.

-¡Ustedes no tienen que gritarme!-dijo Lavender, enojada-. Ustedes pusieron demasiadas hadas decorativas. Se excedieron...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Harry.

Todas empezaron a hablar juntas, pero Harry no entendió nada, por lo que levantó su mano llamando silencio.

-Sólo una por vez...-imploró.

-El problema es que Lavender puso demasiado muérdago, seguro con la intención de besuquearse con su novio todo el día...-explicó Hermione, apresuradamente.

-No veo cual es el problema aún...-dijo Ron, por lo que Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y él le contestó con una mirada de perrito tierno. Ella lo perdonó, sólo por ésa mirada.

-El problema, hermanito-expuso Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia por esa escena- que el muérdago tiene olor... y se llenará de bichos...

-Chicas, no peleen...-dijo Harry, nervioso y cansado- ese no es el espíritu navideño...

Las chicas se miraron arrepentidas y asistieron con la cabeza gacha, hasta que alguien habló:

-Igualmente, es fácil sacarlo-señaló Michael, apuntando con su varita a los muérdagos- ¡_Innolorus_!

De repente, el olor horrible se fue, dejando un aroma a rosas rojas frescas en el aire.

Luego de eso, la tarde fue tranquila. Alrededor de las cinco, los elfos pasaron la comida; tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado porque Ron decía que tenía hambre y su mano se deslizaba lentamente hacía su cena.

A las siete todos subieron a bañarse y cambiarse porque la fiesta empezaba a las nueve. Los chicos bajaron a las ocho, todos vestían túnicas de Gala y esperaron que las chicas aparezcan (la de Ron era mucho más pasable que la que había usado en cuarto año). Tanto las esperaron a ellas que se habían puesto a jugar ajedrez mágico y Gobstones, con cuidado de no olor mal cuando ellas llegasen. Hacia las diez de la noche las chicas empezaron a bajar y los chicos no lo pudieron creer. Se veían hermosas, tanto que parecían ángeles. La espera valió su pena.

-Hola, Harry-saludó Ginny, melosa. Vestía una túnica de color celeste, que iba perfecta con sus ojos azules, y llevaba el pelo recogido muy prolijito.

-Hola, Gin. Estás hermosa-dijo Harry, casi sin habla.

-Tú no te quedas atrás...-respondió ella, dándole un beso en los labios.

Todos lo demás hacían algo parecido a lo de Harry y Ginny, todos excepto Neville y Luna.

-Luna... ¿qué son los nargles?-preguntó Neville, sacando un tema de conversación.

-Son bichos-contestó ella, luego agregó:-¿No es raro?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Neville, distraído.

-El hecho que todos tengan parejas menos nosotros.

-Ah, eso-dijo Neville-. No, no lo es. ¿Bailamos?

Ya habían puesto música muy alegre y navideña, de la cantante Celestina Warbeck.

-Seguro.

La comida era grandiosa. Los elfos si se habían esmerado, pensaba Harry.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esta noche, Harry?-le preguntó Ginny, mientras estaban sentados, tomando una cerveza de manteca.

-No, ¿qué?

-Que estemos debajo de uno de los muérdagos de Lavender.

Harry se le acercó y la besó en los labios, dulcemente.

-¿Sabes lo que fue perfecto en esta noche?-preguntó Harry.

-No. Pensé que era lo que te había dicho yo...-dijo ella, sin entender.

-Que ahora siento que puedo pelear miles de veces con Voldemort con sólo que estés conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Harry-le aseguró Ginny, entendiendo-. Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites...

Sin más, volvieron a besarse.

Cuando las campanas sonaron anunciando las doce, todos brindaron y los que estaban de novios se dieron un beso para festejar la navidad. Parecía que todos los problemas habían quedado atrás cuando empezaron a pasarse los regalos de Navidad. Ni siquiera se preocuparon cuando los profesores aparecieron, los chicos los invitaron y ellos aceptaron muy contentos de que los chicos la estuvieran pasando tan bien, con tantos problemas afuera del colegio. Todos sabían perfectamente que lo que pasaría más adelante, pero no importaba. Estaban tan unidos, que los problemas que tuviesen más adelante no importarían en lo más mínimo mientras estuviesen unidos por el amor y la amistad.

**A/N: Les gustó? Eso espero. Déjenme Reviews Sean buenas o malas, please! Me alegra saber que alguien me ha votado en el concurso Navidad HA, ME ALEGRA MUCHO!! QUE EMOCION!!**

Un Beso, Anna Diggory (comprando una dotación importante de pañuelos)


End file.
